


Feeling Out Of Context

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character of Color, Community: IJ's supernatural 100, Drabble Set, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Out Of Context

Uriel quirked an eyebrow at Dean, watching the human's cheeks flush. He never particularly cared for humans, but this _Dean_ managed to capture the attention of not one, but two angels. It wasn't his beauty for he had seen beauty that greatly surpassed his. Nor was it his intellect or all the good deeds he'd done.

There was a light inside Dean that glowed just as bright as any angel, and that was what made Uriel take notice. Humans rarely glowed so bright, but Dean did.

Dean smiled and Uriel felt his host's body respond in kind. It was disconcerting.

***

Uriel felt a strange twinge in his chest whenever he looked at Dean. It was new feeling, one he had not felt in his lifetime, and he did not know how to describe it. He kept quiet, letting Castiel speak to the Winchesters, and kept in the back so he could stare at Dean without notice.

But he was noticed. The next meeting, Dean pulled him aside and, without preamble, kissed him. It wasn't the warm glow he felt when he was near his Lord, but it was close.

He wanted to be near Dean. Even, perhaps, for an eternity.

***

As Dean pushed Uriel back against a wall and covered his mouth with his own, Uriel allowed himself this one moment of pleasure with this lowly servant of the Lord.

"You angels and your damn layers of clothing."

He was supposed to be Castiel's support in their mission, not sinking to a human's level and mating with them. Then again...

Uriel bent down to kiss Dean as he thrust himself deep inside him. Dean's legs tightened around his hips, pulling him in closer. "More, more."

They came with a groan. Uriel lingered as he kissed Dean, cementing his eternal damnation.


End file.
